Une caution puis une revelation
by tigra.grece
Summary: Brian qui entend parlé que Justin est en prison lorsqu'il fut arreté par son pere, que va t'il faire pour le sauvé et en meme temps le recuperé.


Disclamer : QAF - univers et personnage ne sont malheureusement pas ma propriété.

Pairing : Brian & Justin

Veuillez excuser mes fautes d'orthographes mais je me relis c'est juste qu'il y a des légers bugs et pour la grammaire c'est que pour moi ca se dit. Car je parle comme j'ecrit donc voila désolée.

Je fais tout ceci pour m'amusé et pour faire des fics par rapport a une de mes passions QAF.

Petit résumé de ce qui va se passé : Brian qui entend parlé que Justin est en prison lorsqu'il fut arrêté par son pere, que va t'il faire pour le sauvé et en meme temps le recuperé .

**La caution et une revelation**

A Kinnetik journée tout a fait normale pour Brian quand tout a coup quelqu'un vient le voir.

"Brian, faut que je te parle" dit la personne

"Debbie que fais tu a Kinnetik ?" demanda Brian

"Sunshine est en prison..." dit Debbie assez triste

"Pourquoi ca ?" demanda Brian d'un air serieux

"Une Manifestation a l'entreprise de son pere par rapport a la proposition 14 et il n'a pas accepté" dit Debbie qui était révolté par rapport a ce qui s'est passé

"Mais qu'est que tu veux que j'y fasse ? On est plus ensemble. C'est a Mikey & Ben d'allé le sortir voir meme Jennifer" dit Brian

"Aucun de nous peut le sortir de la y'a que toi qui peut. Jennifer comptait te voir pour que tu fasse quelque chose mais elle essaye d'appelé son ex mari mais il change pas d'avis. Donc je suis venue a sa place"

"C'est son pere apres tout et il a toujours ete comme ca. Il a dit qu'il serait plus jamais son fils donc voila, il en a rien a faire."

"Tu crois que tu peux faire quelque chose ?" demanda Debbie a Brian

"J'ai du boulot donc je ne sais pas"

C'est des foutaises,Brian. Je sais que tu peux avoir du travail mais tu es le patron donc tu peux essayé de délégué des taches a tes subordonnées. Je suis sure que tu veux allé aidé Justin, mais tu penses qu'il va croire que tu as changé et que tu veux lui donné ce qu'il veut ou alors tu penses qu'il va t'etre encore redevable. Meme si je sais que c'est pas facile. Il t'aime toujours et je pense que toi aussi mais tu te ments a toi meme. Donc arrete de te mettre cette putain de carapace que tu t'es forgé. Tout le monde sait que Justin t'a changé. Donc tu vas bougé des fesses et faire sortir Sunshine de la. " Dit Debbit

"De Combien est la caution ?" demanda Brian

"50,000 dollars"

"Autant ?" demanda Brian pour savoir si il avait bien entendu

"Oui" dit Debbie

Brian se leva de sa chaise et appella Ted.

"Ted !"

"Qu'est qu'il y a ?" demanda Ted

"Remplace moi pour la prochaine conference"

"Pourquoi ca ?" demanda Ted

" J'ai des choses a faire & Debbie viens avec moi. Puis c'est un ordre qu'il faut que tu me remplace" dit Brian en prenant sa veste

"Compris" dit Ted

Brian emmena Debbie avec lui direction la banque pour savoir si il pouvait retiré l'argent pour en faire une caution.  
Et il pouvait donc il décidais d'allé au poste de police ou était Justin pour le récupéré .  
Pendant ce temps Debbie allait cherch Daphn e et allait lui expliqu qui c'est qui le sortais de la.

Au poste de police

"Je me porte garant de Justin Taylor je paye la caution si vous le laissez sortir" dit Brian

"Faites sortir Justin Taylor de sa mise en detention" dit l'officier de police

"Enfin je peux sortir !" dit Justin

"Tu pourrais te taire etre reconnaissant de ton garant" dit l'officier de police

"Bien sur, qu'est que vous croyez" dit Justin

"Et encore un faux pas et on vous gardera encore plus longtemps" dit l'officier de police

Justin sortait et vit Brian

"Qu'est que tu fais la ?" demanda Justin

"J'allais pas te laissé croupir en prison." dit Brian

"Mais pourquoi tu as fais ca ?" demanda Justin

"Car..." dit Brian mais il ne pu continué sa phrase

"On est plus ensemble, tu n'etais pas oubligé de faire ca..." dit Justin

"Tu pourrais me remercié quand meme te t'avoir fait sortir de la au lieu de critiqué" dit Brian un peu déçu de la réponse de Justin

"Merci...Mais pourquoi as tu payé ?" demanda Justin

"Car il fallait bien que quelqu'un de sorte de la et aussi que ce que je vais te dire soit bien entendu." dit Brian d'un air serieux

"C'est a dire ?" demanda Justin d'un air serieux

Brian se rapprocha de Justin et lui dit

"Tu es une des personnes les plus importantes pour moi, j'ai eu peur que tu resté en prison pour toujours surtout pour une idiotie comme ca. Je t'aime Justin et je veux t'aidé"

"Hein ?" demanda Justin qui etait vraiment surpris

"Tu as tres bien entendu..." dit Brian

"Tu me les as jamais dit avant..." dit Justin vraiment supris et presque emu

"Peut-etre que maintenant c'etait le moment..." dit Brian

"J'ai attendu 5 ans pour que tu me dise ca,idiot" dit Justin qui embrassa Brian

Tu crois que c'est une chose facile a dire..." dit Brian

Brian embrassa Justin

"Meme si tu as attendu 5 ans pour me le dire, je t'aime Brian"

**END**


End file.
